The Power Of Fear
by Protagonist Of Life
Summary: Fear, is a very powerful emotion, and you learn by habit, to avoid it at all costs, I , for one have learned to respect it greatly, so I am avoided. My name is Horror and I am avoided by everyone. Except for SHEILD. (I'M BAAACK!)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the OC! ENJOY!**

His heart pounded, he knew what he was up against, and for the first time in his life, Nick Fury was... scared. He stomach twisted in a knot as he gave the command. "All units move in." His troops came filling out of cars, and helicopters, they surrounded the abandoned factory, that had once produced bullets for World War Two. "Agent Romanoff, report." He demanded through his earwig. He glanced at the monitor that was installed in the black SUV. " There's no sign of any life Commander. Are you sure she's here?" Nick looked out the tinted window at the dark, dreary building. "She had better be."

-•-•-•-–•-•-•-

Agent Romanoff silently crept, between the rusted factory machines and the musty crates as she searched for her target. She held her gun at the ready, her breath was shallow and quick, and a cold sweat trickled down her neck. Their target was as dangerous, and unpredictable as the Hulk, every available agent was waiting outside to storm the factory, even Fury was here. That's when you know it's serious. Suddenly from behind her she heard the clatter of something falling to the floor, she whipped around and pointed her gun steadily at the shadows. But nothing was there. _Get a grip Natasha! _She reasoned with herself. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." She mumbled to herself. "Oh dear Natasha, how right you are." Whispered a voice harshly. She spun around, trying to find the source, but the voice came from everywhere at once. It echoed.

"Horror." Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and this time she spoke smoothly, with false confidence. "I know it's just you, come out now, SHEILD needs to talk." She heard a soft chuckle, and she stayed herself as she watched the shadows come together before her in the form of a woman. It took all her will power not to quake in fear. Normally Natasha wouldn't loose her cool, especially not to a small, malnourished girl like Horror. But this girl radiated sheer terror, and Natasha was the only one strong enough to approach the woman without having a mental breakdown. "What does SHEILD want?" Horror asked in her thin voice, she was so quiet, yet her voice resound over the area, and outside the soldiers quivered in fear. "We need you to come with us." Natasha declared, her voice a little stronger this time, for the sake of her comrades. The dark haired girl scoffed, her head was slightly tilted and a long curtain of pitch black hair fell about her face, but Natasha could swear she could hear her smirking. "Awww, has the ickle spy agency not been playing nice with others? Do they need their mommy to come and wipe their noses?" Horror crooned in a mock baby voice. Natasha growled, shedding her fear. " You listen here, Horrifica. We don't need a scrawny little twig like you helping us to play nice with others! Understand?"

Horror's smile faded and her head snapped up, revealing piercing, cold silver eyes that flashed red in anger. " Good. Because I don't play nice with others either." She spat icily, before melting in with the shadows. "I'm never going back." _Oh shit_, thought Natasha, _what have I done?_ A cold shiver ran down her spine, and the from behind her she her a man scream, and the thump of a body hitting the floor. When she turned around, Natasha took a sharp intake of breath. In the moonlight, she could make out the feint silhouette of a man, lying broken on the floor. She swiftly made her way to the man's side, he was lying face down on the floor, but already she could tell who it was. _But it can't be, he's stationed on the next roof, waiting for orders_. And with shaky hands, she flipped the body over and she heard a blood curtailing scream pierce the air, not realizing until later, that it was her own. Lying on the ground before her was Clint, his stomach was slashed open and his blood was pooling around him, it soaked through what was left of his mauled shirt and seeped into her pants as she kneeled beside him. His legs had long, jagged gashes, that looked like they had caused great suffering, and his arm, his bow arm had the word BUDAPEST carved into it. But his face was left untouched, all except for a small trickle of blood that ran down the corner of his mouth, that was still twisted in surprise. He was already dead. Natasha's hand flew to her intercom and she started screaming. "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Ordering every medic she knew to get their sorry asses down there or-or... Suddenly the building was flooded with SHEILD agents, ready to attack, the medics ran over to Natasha's location, prepared to treat whoever was down, only to find the Black Widow, the one whom everyone feared and respected greatly, rocking back and forth, miming holding someone in her arms, and screaming and crying, at nothing , oblivious to everything. Except for her fear.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Yay! First story! Sorry it's slow going, but all will reveal itself soon enough, dontch'ya worry about that. ;) So do you love it, hate it? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! And please don' t be to harsh, it's my first story and I'm just getting the hang of this!**

**Until next time, Peace!**

**-Protagonist Of Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OC and the storyline!**

I could still hear the Black Widow's frantic cries ringing in my ears as I calmly walked down an alley, away from the abandoned factory that I had called home over the past year or so. I don't like what I do. What I did. Everywhere I go I leave fear and panic in my wake, I leave people broken and shattered. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but it just kind of... happened.

I could try to pin Natasha's fear on SHEILD, say that it was all their fault, but in reality, it was all mine. I don't get scared, ever, never have, never will. No, I let myself feel threatened, I let them intimidate me and I snapped.

_ I was just lying down on my pile of blankets that passed as my bed, trying to get comfortable on that hard, concrete floor, when I felt it. A huge wave of fear came crashing down over my mind, and I knew that they were coming. If I had been standing, I would have fell to the floor, their fear stabbed into my brain, like a serrated blade. Believe me when I say, it hurt like hell. I forced myself off the ground and propped myself up against the wall. I made myself take slow, albeit jagged, breaths before I tried to stand. I had to get out of there before I hurt someone. They were all outside and I knew it, they wanted to take me back there, they wanted to try to use me again, as a weapon. I couldn't let that happen, no, I couldn't. I felt a tug in my chest and I could feel myself become intangible as I melded into the shadows and shire terror began to pulse out of my ever fibre. And then I was lost, the darker side of me took over, ready to cause havoc and get back at those assholes for what they did to my family._

_ I had woken up on the sidewalk, behind the factory, out of breath with adrenaline surging through my veins. Automatically, I "shut down" my powers, technically I never really can, I'm always radiating fear, which is why people tend to stay away from the 'weird girl', but I am able to dial down to a level where I just make people uneasy. Around the front of the building, I could feel everyone relax, but I also could sense all their fears. It wasn't something new, when I walk into a room, it's like my brain downloads all the information about anything bad, scary and even slightly embarrassing that has ever happened to everyone in the room. I sigh as shakily got up and dusted the dirt off my oversized ACDC shirt and headed down the alleyway. _

I shake my head, trying to get her screams out, but, as always, they are permanently burned into my head. Fun. I sigh, stupid SHEILD has been after me for years, and finally they found me. For a while, it seemed as though they had given up, but you know, I have never had much luck. For pete's sake, my own father named me Horrifica. If that wasn't crappy luck, I don't know what is. I've been walking through the maze of backstreets for a while now and the sun is starting to rise, once or twice, I've seen a shady looking character or two hanging around, staring at me hungrily, looking for trouble, but when they do I simply dial up the scare factor, and they run away like little girls. I stuff my hands moodily in my pockets, where am I supposed to go now? SHEILD has just taken the closest thing I've had to a home in the past twelve years... That is just like them to do that. I kick at a can and send it flying through a window. A light flicks on in the apartment and I hear someone yelling about calling the cops. Oops, super strength, forgot about that. A man comes out the back door with a gun, and I meld into the shadows in frustration. "Fuck this." I mutter, before I become completely intangible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Six months later**

I adjust my eyepatch as I wait for the Avengers to arrive. It wasn't like me to fiddle, but we had finally caught her, and she was being held in a new cell down in the prison block of the Helicarrier, we couldn't put her in what had been meant to hold the Hulk, because, well, it was destroyed. It had been a tough fight, and a few of our agents have gone catatonic, but we caught her, after all, her weapons are mostly psychiatric, her physical ones aren't as refined. I stared intently down at the monitor that showed the girl sitting cross legged on the empty cell's floor. She hasn't done anything for an hour, and I was starting to get worried. Then, as though she could read my mind, she slowly turned her head towards the hidden camera, wearing what was a cross between a grimace and a smile, blood flowing out of the corners of her mouth, like she had just drank a bucket full of the stuff. I shuddered and quickly looked away. Luckily, that was the moment most of the team decided to show up.

I turned around, hands clasped firmly behind my back. "Avengers." Among the few that had just entered the room were the Captain, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye and Natasha. Thor couldn't come because they still had their hands full on Asguard, trying to deal out Loki's punishment. And Stark... Well he is just Stark. The Captain sat down at the long table looking relaxed , so did Clint and Natasha. They had all been there when we took in Horrifica, but Bruce hadn't so he was left standing, looking worried and slightly confused. We waited, for a few minutes in awkward silence, waiting for Stark to arrive. No one said a word and was starting to get nervous, probably the effect from our prisoner, so I clear my throat and begin to explain. " Well there's no use in waiting for Stark to get here or else we'll be here all-" Suddenly we hear the door open behind us and we all turn to see Stark standing there, arms cross, attempting to look stern. "What was that Patchy?" I glare at him and clear my throat. "Well then I guess-" But I get cut off again. By Stark. "I guess you are all wondering why I have called you here today?!" Stark announces loudly In a fake British accent. "It is because one of you here is the murderer and I know who it is!" I growl slightly. "Sit down Stark. This is serious."

Stark looks at me kind of sideways, as if questioning weather or not I could handle another comment without combusting, and slowly sits down, deciding it best not to push me. Wise choice Stark. Bruce also slides down into a chair, I guess, finally feeling comfortable enough to let his guard down. "Let's get down to business shall we?" I ask, taking a remote out of my pocket and pointing at the screen, I click it once, making a picture of Horrifica appear on the monitor. "This is Horrifica Mona Lestrade. Today at twenty two oh hundred hours, we apprehended the subject near a river just outside of town, Horror, as she is known as, is extremely dangerous and-" "Wait, what?" Asks the doctor. "She doesn't look older then eighteen. How could she do any damage?" I sigh, but I suppose he is right to assume as much. Horrorifica, is extremely petite, her long hair fell wildly down her back, almost to her waist, and her childish features make her look young and defenceless. But her eyes are cold, they are grey, with flecks of red spread through out the irises, and they show no emotion. "She's 23 doctor Banner. And trust me, looks can be deceiving." Stark raises his hand in a mocking way. I sigh again. "Yes ?" I ask exasperatedly. Stark crosses his arms over his chest, smothering the blue light that shines through his shirt. "Uh- ya, what exactly did you say this Wednesday Adams kid can do?" I roll my eyes. "I was just getting to that. This 'Wednesday Adams kid', as you put it, is very special. Do any of you feel uneasy at the moment?" Everyone nods. "That, is her doing." I point at the innocent looking picture of Miss Lestrade.

"She can manipulate fear. Pure terror radiates off of her body, we don't know how far just yet, but we are in the room farthest away from the prison block, and we can still feel it's affects. She knows everyone's fears, everyone's weaknesses on sight and can manifest them before their very eyes. We have knew intel that she can shadow travel as well. We also know that she can turn fear into a solid form, and use it as a physical weapon, like a knife. She may have also developed some knew skills since she has last been... our guest." After a few moments of silence Captain America finally speaks up. "That's all fine and dandy, but what do we have to do with any of this? We've already caught her, so what are we here for?" Here comes the hard part. " You see Steve, that last time that Miss Lestrade was our guest, she was only eleven, not exactly a great year for her, so naturally, she classifies SHEILD as a bad thing. We need, you guys, to fix that." I survey the team with a slow sweeping gaze. " So... She's going to be part of the team then?" Asks Stark. I nod and look over at the monitor where Horrifica was now lying face down in the middle of her cell. "Good luck with that."

**Yay! Second chapter done! Sorry it's short, and that nothing has really happened yet, but stuff will happen soon! I pinky promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Protagonist Of Life (0u0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things I own: My OC (check)**

** The storyline (check)**

**Things I do not own: The Avengers (check)**

** A pet turtle, sigh, (check)**

"No."

"But Cap, think of how much fun we'll have!" I beg. The captain glares at me. "There is no way I am going anywhere near that girl! You don't know what it was like Stark! When she doesn't want to be talked to, she doesn't want to be talked to!" I scoff, great. The Capsicul is afraid of a small, fragile girl. "I know what your thinking Stark and I will not be the one to go in back in there! No way no how!" You know usually Captain Spangles here is a lot more courageous, but after yesterday, he will not budge.

_"Good Luck with that." Said Fury. I rolled my eyes, ya ya whatever. She's just a girl, it shouldn't be that hard right? I mean I'm Tony Stark, and everybody loves me! "I'll do it." Volunteered the Cap. Fury raised his almost nonexistent eyebrows. "You sure about that Captain?" Rogers nodded seriously."I've seen her in action, I should be able to handle any mind games she has left up her sleeve." Fury looked doubtful. "Okay, but remember, I told you so." The Captain nodded again before rising from his chair. Director Fury used his remote again to bring up the live feed on the screen for us to watch. Inside the cage, the girl was lying face first on the floor, legs together, arms spread out eagle style, and her raven hair spread out around her. It 's a little unnerving, so, naturally, I joke about it. "Aw poor Steve, how ever will he tame such a ferocious monster?" The Black Widow glares at me intensely and I shut up. Kill joy._

_ We watch as The Captain enters onto the screen. Even upon hearing the doors open, Horror laid completely still. Kind of awkwardly the Captain gave a nervous looking wave and manages to stammer out a Hello. No response. "Look I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hit you in the head with my shield that hard, honest." No response. I burst out laughing."He did what?!" After a pregnant pause, he tries again, getting a little frustrated. "Look, we don't mean you any harm, so can you stop being so difficult and co-operate?!" I hear Natasha take a sharp intake of breath. Wrong thing to say. This time, he got a response. Slowly, carefully, she moved herself so that she's now kneeling in the middle of the glass cage. "Co-operate?" Her voice practically quavered with rage, her eyes flash red and she repeated. "How is this for co-operating, Steven?" Her voice, smooth and pleasant to the ears. We watched in confusion as Steve blushed and looks at the ground, getting embarrassed over whatever personal torment she plucked from his mind. Now I don't know what happened, but I got a pretty good guess when we heard Steve mumble. "Peggy." I smirked. "I like this girl already!" Everyone glared at me this time. "What?!" I huffed. _

_ Finally, Steve looked up, a slight smile on his face, convinced that his Peggy was with him at last, completely forgetting that it wasn't Peggy, but Horror, sitting in front of him. But almost as soon as his smile came, it had left just as fast. He looked in absolute sheer terror as whatever happened, you know, happened. And what happened, apparently, was no good. "Good bye Steven Rogers." Whispered Horror, in a mocking way, becoming a new character. "No, Red Skull, I will get you! I will find you!" He screamed, slamming his fist against the glass. "Steve help me!" Cried Horror again, never moving from her spot. "Peggy, No!" He screamed, trying to get inside the cage, desperately trying to save his love from whatever torture the Red Skull had lined up for her. Fury raised his hand to his intercom in dismay. "Send some agents down to retrieve Rogers." And so we sat in silence as we watched several agents restrain the delusional captain. "Why Steve, why?!" Cried Horror again, smirking. "How could you let this happen to me?!" We watch solemnly as Steve lowers his head, tears falling down his face, finally giving up and letting the agents take him down to the psychiatric ward to calm him down. "I'm sorry Peggy. I'm so sorry..." Once everyone had left the room, Horror turned to the camera, her eyes flicking back and forth, almost as if she were looking at each of us in turn. "Who's next?" She grinned, before falling back to the floor, in a heap._

Back to reality! "I've already took a shot, why don't you try it Stark?! " I raise my hands in self defence. "Honestly, I would but, I'm a very busy man and-"

"Your scared!" Scoffs Clint. I try to look offended. "Am not!" "Are too!" They think I'm scared well I'll show them! "Am not! And I'll prove it! You just wait, when I get back here you'll wonder why you didn't send me down there sooner!" I don't even wait for a response before I stomp out of the room and into the elevator. I hit the button for the prison block and I wait for the doors to close. With every floor I go down, I dread rising up to the challenge. Fear slowly starts to creep up on me and I jump when the doors finally open, and I step out into the empty hallway. I take a deep breath before I put on a fake mask of cockiness and reliability. I punch in the password when I reach her door and I walk inside the viewing area. She is on the floor again, not face down, but half propped up against the far glass wall. "Hey, how's it going?"

She rolls her eyes smugly, as the red flares out from her irises, the glass walls melt, morphing into the very familiar walls of a cave. _Oh shit._ Almost instantaneously, she disappears, and then I am being held still by men with shadowed faces. Before me is a deep basin of water, and I'm back there again. Fear could practically drip out of my pores, if I wasn't so wet. Then, from the shadows a man is asking me questions, I can't hear what his words are and I don't remember what I said, all I know is that I go under again. And again. And again. While I'm under, I'm struggling for air, struggling to get out of their grasp, the skin across my chest feels tight and pain spreads out from my heart like dark tendrils and it feels like my head is going to explode. My throat it's-it's so sore, between screaming and begging for mercy and trying to breathe, I don't know what's doing the most damage. And at this moment, I think I'm going to die. No, I don't think of my family, remember I don't have any. And know I don't think of my friends, I barley have any of those either, I'm an asshole remember? In fact, I don't think of anything at all, it's just pure,dark horror all swelled up inside me.

And then it stops? I look around like a lost animal as I try to remember where I am. My head is spinning, and although i am still terrified, I have regained my head, my chest heaves with my rapid, shaky breathing. I am being held by two agents, and I'm on the ground. How did I get here? Slowly, I recall that I am no longer in Afghanistan, I am in America, i-in the prison block? Why...? Oh ya, I glance across the cage and stare straight into those hating, cold eyes. Horrifica. "That was some party trick." I slur, not yet able to articulate my words correctly. "But next time, I could do with out all the-the hurting me stuff o-ok?" Horrifica just stares at me, blankly- well almost blankly, it was so quick that I could hardly notice it, but for a second, compassion flickered across her porcelain features, and the red becomes less prominent in her eyes. _What the hell was with that?_ I shake the agents off and stand up, I look over my shoulder to see the rest of the team and Fury standing there, looking, for the most part, worried. I'm touched. I turn back around to the girl. "Listen little miss Wednesday, that, was nothing! You, of all people should know, that what just happened..." I glance behind me at my friends."...is a regular nightmare for me, it's nothing new! You know my worst fears, and you choose one of my 'less' horrorfying memories. You don't want to hurt us. You know you don't want to live like this any more, alone." I expect her to get angry, really angry, but she just sits there looking rather thoughtful. Her eyes hover over each of us respectively, on for a second except when she comes to Bruce, she stares at him for a while longer and then clears her throat.

-•–•–•–•-

When Stark was snapped out of the nightmare I had created for him, I woke up too. Not fully though, my dark side was still in control. But then he started talking to me, not at me. Like I was an equal, like he really understood. And slowly, I began to regain control, it was like waking up from a deep sleep. I felt good. In fact, I felt better then I had in a long time. The last time I felt like this was when my mom was still alive. I surveyed the room, taking inventory on fears. I had to keep myself from groaning in disgust when I catch sight of Fury, and one face after another I find the face of a kindred spirit, of a man called Bruce, of a man called Hulk. When I see him my heart nearly stops, the darker side of me stirs in the back of my head in... Joy? Excitement? I take a few moments to mull things over, I had been going to refuse, but... now... I think I might reconsider, looking at this man I have never met before, it calms me, this side of him has many fears. But his Other side, has none, yet he is in control. How can two entities so different live in the same body? I can't grasp the idea. So I clear my throat, not having had a conversation that didn't involve driving grown men insane made me nervous, so I paused just a second longer in anticipation.

First I turn to the man called Stark. I cock my head a little to the side, and I do believe I blush a little when I whisper quietly. "Thank you." This defiantly raises some eyebrow, and my pale cheeks blush even harder. "Thank you, for bringing me back to myself. I-I don't know why I- I can't control myself and I-" Stark just nods and smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. "Ya, I know. I just drive all the ladies crazy." I chuckle a little at his unexpected forgivingness. Then I turn to the man known as Captain America. "Look, about yesterday I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude like that." My head is hung low and I try my best to avoid his piercing gaze, I look up to find him blushing a little with a small smile on his face. "Well-uh, I guess your forgiven, now that you'll actually talk to us." I give a weak smile as well, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, to have two people who I've traumatized forgive me!

"So..." I whip my head around at the sound of Bruce's voice. "That leaves one question. Will you join the Avengers?" My heart pounds, _oh my god his voice!_ I have to restrain myself from screaming out, _yes yes a million times yes!_ Instead, I shrug indifferently. "Sure." And I'm pretty sure that Nick Fury couldn't have been happier then at that moment, to have a would be enemy, as a very loyal ally.

**OKAY! That only took the history of forever! Really sorry if this chappie sucks, but I really couldn't think of a smooth way to integrate her love interest for a certain someone. You all know who. Until next time!**

**-Protagonist Of Life. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Halloween! Exciting! Not the point. The point is... I do not own the Avengers. Or a pet turtle. But I do own a waffle maker! :D**

Well... This is awkward. Here we are. Me sitting inside the cage, them... Considerably less inside the cage. It has only been about half an hour since I agreed to join the Avengers Initiative, and Nick Fury practically skipped out of the room to get the Counsel's confirmation. So far, we've just sat here. Natasha glaring at me, me glaring at her, Steven kind of standing awkwardly between the two of us while Tony and Bruce blabbed on like two old ladies about some science-y stuff no one else here knew about. And that other man, Hawkeye, he left about twenty minutes ago, claiming to have gone to the bathroom, but clearly was a big fat liar. I mentally roll my eyes. Assassins, you can't trust any of them! Well at least you can't trust Clint.

Anyways, I'm starting to get really impatient here, and it doesn't help my darker side at all. I can feel my darker half practically bubbling in anticipation for the time where I will turn. I scoff at myself, _shut up you I just got back in control and there is no way in hell you are getting out!_ It's kinda weird, you know, reprimanding yourself, but hey what works, works!

A dark strand of hair falls over my eyes and I blow it out of my face, I can see Bruce give me an awkward, but curious, sidelong glance as he distractedly continues his conversation with his "Science Brother", oh ya, I know about that one. These people have more embarrassing moments than Kellogg's got cornflakes and trust me, they have a lot of cornflakes. This is the moment when Nick Fury chooses to walk in, papers in hand, coat flying dramatically behind him. I blink once, then twice. How does he **DO** that?! There isn't even any wind in here! WE'RE IN A FLYING BOAT! "Good news Horrifica, the Counsel has approved our request. Welcome to the team." I give a small smile, gotta keep up my image you know, before melding into the shadows of the cage, and reappearing just behind Captain America. "Aaa!" Bruce looks confused. "You mean, you could have gotten out of here any time you wanted?" I cock an eyebrow and smirk pointedly. "Hell ya I could've! But if I had let my other... _personality_, lets call her, get out... Well... That just wouldn't be good for anybody now would it. Now can I have some food or something? I haven't eaten in like, four days!" And with that I push my way out of the prison block, leaving the stunned Avengers behind.

**Okay so... This chapter is super short, but I really just wanted to get it over and done with, you know? This story gets better, I hope, if not I'm a sorry excuse for a writer. And sorry if I offended any super secret spy assassins out there, I truly didn't mean it. Happy almost but not really Halloween!**

**-Protagonist Of Life. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but Halloween has been... Distracting to say the least. I had an awesome costume! Not one of those costumes that are barely a strip of fabric, but one of those awesome costumes that actually cover my body! Guess what I was... A GHOSTBUSTER! BOOYA! Lol. Anyways with out further or due I give you... My disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. And ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I look at the chocolate pecan cake Stark set before me. I huff as my stomach growls. I look him right in the eyes, ignoring the looks from my new 'team mates'. "I can't eat that Stark." He raises an eyebrow. "Uh-why not? I actually had to get that with my own bare hands!" I roll my eyes at him. "You took it out of the fridge." Behind me I hear suppress a chuckle. "Ya but it was harrrrrrd!" He whined. "Ya but its going to be a lot harder having to jab a needle into my leg and rush me to the intensive care unit if I eat this. It's covered in nuts! I am **ALLERGIC** to nuts! I thought that S.H.E.I.L.D knew everything around here!?" Everyone goes silent. "What?" I look around. "It's not like I have a terminal disease or anything!" I get up out of my chair and stomp over to the cupboard I open it up and rummage inside. Okay let's see, I take out a box of chicken nuggets and read the label, _contains nuts_, not that one, I set it back and take out a can of ravioli,_ may contain nuts_, crap not this one either and I put it back. This goes on for about six minutes and I am starting to get really frustrated, I can feel the rest of the teams eyes on back back, my fear levels spike and they all look hastily away, and the mindless chatter resumes. _Thank you very much! _

I continue my work, still aware of one set of eyes following my machine-like motions, going through all the steps I had before, take out the box, read it, sigh, put it back. But on my third cupboard I strike gold. Not literal gold, just figurative gold. I found, in the very back, a box of microwave macaroni, nut free macaroni. And I can't tear the box open fast enough, I rip it open and read the instructions, frantically trying to comprehend what the hell I was supposed to do. Then from behind me I hear, "Need some help?" I turn around and it's none other then Banner, holding a large bowl and some measuring cups. I nod non-chalantly, applying my wicked awesome acting skills on really thickly because frankly, there is just something about this guy that makes me wanna either run out of the room, or kiss him, emotions which, I am **_not_** used to at all. "It would be much appreciated , honestly I don't know how to cook at all, I am a disaster in the kitchen. Last time I was near I microwave, it blew up, no joke." The doctor smiles his awkward half smile and takes the box gently from my hands, which really surprises me because all the others were to scared to even look at me, and I have a feeling that even when all the others turned away, he was the one still watching me in my struggle to find edible food in this god forsaken kitchen.

I sit back down to the table and watch as he prepares my food, me a complete and utter stranger and a creepy stranger at that. My other personality absolutely marvels at the kindness we are being shown, she wants us to flip, so she can poke into his mind a little more but I tell her no and try to shake the haunting feeling she's giving me inside my head. Soon my food is done and he brings it to me in a big bowl with a fork. I start to eat like a rabid dog. Bit embarrassing really... As I eat I watch him watch me, if that makes any sense. It's weird, it's like I just can't stop staring at this guy, personally I blame it on my other side. Finally, the doctor speaks up. " You seem... Different." I don't stop eating but I wait until I swallow to say, "Different how, exactly?" He blushes. "Well, uh, when you were..." "In the cage?" "...Ya, thanks... You acted different, a little..."

"Insane?" "...Yes actually... And your eyes, they were red." I shrug my shoulders. "Ya well, She does that. You know? I'm sure you know that feeling of having someone else crammed in your I'm sure The Other Guy isn't half as scary as She is..." Bruce looks surprised. "How did... You mean your like me?!" "Welllllll kinda... First off, I know about the Other Guy because, although homeless, I didn't live under a rock, plus... I kind of know all your greatest fears. Secondly, I suppose that when I go all scary like that, it isn't me, I don't have a personality disorder or anything, it just... Isn't me, it's Her, I don't go through some crazy transformation like you do, but as you saw, my eyes go red. And my trigger, it isn't anger... It's self preservation, so living on the streets, you can imagine about how much control I've had over her for the past few years..." opens his mouth, presumably to respond in either horror, astonishment or a combination of the two, when a woman with short brown hair wearing a tight regulation black catsuit walks in. " ." Everyone looks over. " Director Fury would like to speak with you now." The doctor nods apologetically and leaves the room with the woman. I turn to the others. "Does anyone know where my stuff was taken?" The man called Clint nods. "Ya, Director Fury confiscated your belongings when you were-uh- acquired." I frown. "Damn. I wanted to play some cards."

"You play cards?" Asks Stark. I smirk, "Hell ya! Poker, Black Jack, Five card, Texas Hold 'Em, go fish, you name it, I play it! How else do you think I scrounged up food living in the streets? I certainly didn't eat out of a garbage can, I can tell you that!" "Well then, I think a game of cards is in order, don't you think?" I smile and nod vigorously, for the first time in years, some one is not afraid.

**Well that's the end of that! But not for long! Lol. Don't you worry, more is on its way soon! Like it? Hate it? Have absolutely no feelings about it? TELL ME! (If you feel like it) .**

**-Protagonist Of Life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okayyyy... Sorry I haven't updated in the history of forever again I have writers block, so... I'm sure you're wondering what's happening with Bruce, so here's a little tidbit to keep y'all happy! Enjoy! P.S Me no own Avengers!**

I wait patiently in the meeting room, waiting for Director Fury to arrive. Even though he called me here, he's late. Who does that?! I huff exasperatedly and get out of my chair, no way am I waiting here any longer! But then, Directory Fury finally arrives. "Sit down, ." I lower my self uneasily down into my chair. "Now I'm not going to dance around this Banner, we need to you to help train Horrifica." My eyes go wide. "You want me to what?!" I sputter. Director Fury rolls his eyes. Eyes, eye, which one is it? I make a mental note to ask Tony later. " We want you to help her get her monster under control, you know, teach all those tricks you use to control the Hulk." I twitch in annoyance. I prefer not mention the Other guy so casually. In the back of my head I can feel him stir at the thought of being acknowledged. It's strange, he's been quite after our discussion with Horrifica, though we have yet to speak with her other half. He's almost... _Calm?_ Maybe training with this girl wouldn't be such a bad thing if it keeps the Other guy in check.

I look up at Fury. "I'll do it. But, if we are going to train her and her Other half, we'll need a few things." I pause for a second, almost hesitating to make my demands. Fury nods for me to continue. " We will need a training space, somewhere Hulk-proof, or at least where the Other guy can't do as much damage. Also, if I'm ever training with her, and something... Goes wrong, you must pull her out of there immediately, before anyone could get hurt. Finally you can't put her into the field before I say she's ready. Otherwise, I'm out of this deal." Fury nods again. "You have yourself a deal. But you must know... You will not be teaching Horrifica alone, you can only teach her so much, how to control her trigger, how to suppress her Other side. But she must also be taught in combat, how to use the more physical side of her powers." I eye him suspiciously. "Okayyyy then, who will teach her? Tony, Natasha, Thor?" I go over the list of people in my head gave enough to deal with Horrifica, and besides Fury himself that about sums it up. "No... Horrifica will be training... with _Loki_."

**Duh-duh-daaaaaa! Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil?! But seriously sorry for the wait not only did I have writers block, I also had the stress of report cards weighing me down. Hopefully I won't be as long posting the next chapter! Ta ta for now!**

**- Protagonist of Life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My excuse this time is homework, I had a sh** load of it, I own nothing but my OC. ****WARNING:**** the following is gory and if you do not want to read it I will sum it up in the footnote below!**

_Italics are dreams._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The room is small, and brightly lit, the walls are all white washed, the light reflects off the tile floors and the ceiling, so that there is not a shadow to be had in the cramped space. Well, the room is mostly white, or at least it used to be. Now there are flecks of crimson streaking the pristine walls. There are no windows, just a locked in the corner of the room, propped up against the unforgiving wall is a small, eleven year old child, with hair that has been haphazardly torn from her head, so it won't get in the way, the child's skull is crusted with blood. Upon closer inspection one would find that it is a girl, her feminine features marred with criss-crossed jagged cuts, red angry welts, and burns that cover her thinly clothed body. The girl wears only a dirty surgical gown. _

_ The girl doesn't shift when the door clicks open and a man wearing a black uniform enters, an array of sharp and dangerous objects hanging at his side. But the small child does not appear scared, she does not feel the emotion others call fear. But she can feel pain, and even as the main trained to ignore screams advances upon the child, she does not move or make an effort to put up a fight. The man chooses a lighter from his belt. "So Horror, will you cooperate today?" And the last thing the child see's before he begins his-work is a logo emblazoned on his arm. It says S.H.E.I.L.D._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•

And somewhere far away Loki wakes up in his cell, his mind racing. How interesting, he thinks.

**Summary: Horror was tortured by an unknown S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, and Loki, being the god of dreams has obviously 'eavesdropped' upon Horror's nightmares of her past.**

** Okay, this was gory, I don't care what you guys say, that was twisted and messed up. Next time I promise I will write in a little romance to make up for this short and ugly chapter.**

**-Protagonist Of Life**

**P.s. Please write me if you think I should put this in the 'Horror' category or at least rate it 'M'. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: this no be mine, plot and OC mine, rest... Not so much. Capish?**

Today is going to be my first training session with Bruce, and I'd feel nervous if I was able. I yawn and swing my legs over the side of my bed. After whooping Starks butt in a game of cards, I was given a room to sleep in. I stand up and stretch my back with a satisfying crack. If it hadn't been for the nightmare, I'm sure I would have slept like a rock, I've honestly forgotten what it's like to sleep on an actual bed! After showering, I go to get dressed. I open the closet to find that it's lined with cat suits (why do they call them that anyways?) in my size (creepy much, those stalkers!) similar to the ones The Widow wears. _Oh hell NO!_I am not, under any circumstance, wearing that! In the corner of my mind I feel a tugging sensation, a wisp of uneasiness passing by my door. Quickly, I shuffle over to the door, tightening the towel I'm wearing around my body, and stick my head out into the hallway. It's Tony. Well crap. "Hey Stark, get your butt over here." I call. Tony turns around, his eyebrows in up his face in surprise. I probably looked a state, standing there in just a towel, barefoot, my hair all tangled and dripping on to the floor. "Well hello there Ms. Adams!" Tony says with a smirk as he walks over to stand in front of me. "What can I do for you?" He says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, I scowl, emitting a small pulse of fear. He smirk falters for a second before he regains his cool. "Nothing of what you are thinking of, I assure you." Stark pouts mockingly. "I just need you to get me some clothes, okay? Because there is no way I'm wearing one of those hooker suits unless somebody here wants to die. Is that understood?" I hiss through my teeth. Stark laughs nervously. "Ha ha... Okay... Got it..." He says before leaving in the direction he came with new purpose.

I feel a smile tugging at my lips in satisfaction. I'm about to go into my room when I hear footsteps stop behind me. "Uh- Horror?!" I turn around. It's Bruce.

Today is just not my day, is it? I scoff and mutter. "Great, that's two men to see me half naked and it's not even lunch yet!" Bruce's eyebrows shoot so far up his head its like their not even there, a blush playing across his cheeks. "I- uh-I s-should g-g-go!" He stutters before rushing away from me like I have the plague. _Yup, I just love mornings._ And with that I close the door.

/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\

Loki's POV

Since waking up earlier this night, with the dream that came to me, I haven't fallen back to sleep. I've stayed awake, waiting, I know something is going to happen. I hear people fumbling around outside my cell door and grimace in distaste, they probably can't find the right key. Imbeciles. When they finally do manage to open the door my -_dear_- 'brother' walks in. Well, that explains some things. Uh- not in the morning! I can't deal with his level of stupidity this early in the day. "Brother-" I scoff. "Not your brother!" Must I remind them every time?! My _brother_ frowns. "Loki, your punishment has been decided." I shift my position to sit up on my bed, alert. "There was much talk of killing you. But upon further discussion, and much pleading on my part, it has been determined that thy life shall be spared. We were made an...offer. If you are willing, Directory Fury of Midguard has been so kind as to overlook your mistakes and take you in, under constant supervision of course, if you would help them with a little problem they have." I struggle to keep my face indifferent, this is starting to get intriguing. "What problem?" Thor hesitates. " They tell me there is a woman, and they have no one to adequately train her in her abilities..." My head shoots straight up now and I look Thor in the eyes. "What woman?" "Well... I'm not supposed to tell you." And at that moment, I know it's the girl from the dream. "Will you consider it?" Thor says nervously. I pretend to act bored, like the offer is of no significant consequence to me at all, like I know nothing, before slowly nodding. "I suppose so..." Thor beams. "Wonderful! Get ready to go because we're leaving when the sun touches the horizon!" I lazily rise from my cot and saunter out the door, giving a cold hard glare to those I pass. Let the games begin.

**Well, I ain't got much to say at the moment, I be tired so...**

**thanks for reading,**

**Protagonist Of Life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: this no be mine, plot and OC mine, rest... Not so much. Capish?**

**Horror's POV**

Today is going to be my first training session with Bruce, and I'd feel nervous if I was able. I yawn and swing my legs over the side of my bed. After whooping Starks butt in a game of cards, I was given a room to sleep in. I stand up and stretch my back with a satisfying crack. If it hadn't been for the nightmare, I'm sure I would have slept like a rock, I've honestly forgotten what it's like to sleep on an _actual_ bed! After showering, I go to get dressed. I open the closet to find that it's lined with cat suits _(why do they call them that anyways?)_ in my size _(creepy much, those stalkers!)_ similar to the ones The Widow wears. **_Oh hell NO!_** I am not, under any circumstance, wearing that! In the corner of my mind I feel a tugging sensation, a wisp of uneasiness passing by my door. Quickly, I shuffle over to the door, tightening the towel I'm wearing around my body, and stick my head out into the hallway. It's Tony. Well _crap_. "Hey Stark, get your butt over here." I call. Tony turns around, his eyebrows rise up his face in surprise. I probably looked a state, standing there in just a towel, barefoot, my hair all tangled and dripping on to the floor. "Well _hello_ there Ms. Adams!" Tony says with a smirk as he walks over to stand in front of me. "What can I _do_ for you?" He says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, I scowl, emitting a small pulse of fear. He smirk falters for a second before he regains his cool. "Nothing of what you are thinking of, I assure you." Stark pouts mockingly. "I just need you to get me some clothes, okay? Because there is no way I'm wearing one of those hookersuits unless somebody here wants to die. Is that understood?" I hiss through my teeth. Stark laughs nervously. "Ha ha... Okay... Got it..." He says before leaving in the direction he came with new purpose.

I feel a smile tugging at my lips in satisfaction. I'm about to go into my room when I hear footsteps stop behind me. "Uh- Horror?!" I turn around. It's Bruce.

Today is just _not_ my day, is it? I scoff and mutter. "Great, that's two men to see me half naked and it's not even lunch yet!" Bruce's eyebrows shoot so far up his head its like their not even there, a blush playing across his cheeks. "I- uh-I s-should g-g-go!" He stutters before rushing away from me like I have the plague. Yup, I just _love_ mornings. And with that I close the door.

**/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\**

** Loki's POV**

Since waking up earlier this night, with the dream that came to me, I haven't fallen back to sleep. I've stayed awake, waiting, I know something is going to happen. I hear people fumbling around outside my cell door and grimace in distaste, they probably can't find the right key. Imbeciles. When they finally do manage to open the door my -_dear_- 'brother' walks in. Well, that explains some things. _Uh_- not in the morning! I can't deal with his level of stupidity this early in the day. "Brother-" I scoff,"Not your brother!" Must I remind them every time?! My brother frowns. "Loki, your punishment has been decided." I shift my position to sit up on my bed, alert. "There was much talk of killing you. But upon further discussion, and much pleading on my part, it has been determined that thy life shall be spared. We were made an...offer. If you are willing, Director Fury of Midguard has been so kind as to overlook your mistakes and take you in, under constant supervision of course, if you would help them with a little problem they have." I struggle to keep my face indifferent, this is starting to get intriguing. "What _problem_?" Thor hesitates. " They tell me there is a woman, and they have no one to adequately train her in her abilities..." My head shoots straight up now and I look Thor in the eyes. "What woman?" "Well... I'm not supposed to tell you." And at that moment, I know it's the girl from the dream. "Will you consider it?" Thor says nervously. I pretend to act bored, like the offer is of no significant consequence to me at all, like I know nothing, before slowly nodding. "I suppose so..." Thor beams. "Wonderful! Get ready to go because we're leaving when the sun touches the horizon!" I lazily rise from my cot and saunter out the door, giving a cold hard glare to those I pass. Let the games begin.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As I walk down the halls to the elevator, agents and scientists alike back away, shifting uneasily towards the walls as I pass through. Even in the baggy yoga pants and frumpy pink (of all the colours he could have picked!) tank top, I am decidedly still frightening. Figures. But it doesn't matter anyways, I have long ago adapted to the fight or flight instincts of those around me when Im around. Needless to say, the whole corridor practically sighed in relief when I entered the elevator and pressed the button clearly marked :_"Training."_

The training room is large, the walls made of some sort of indestructible metal, there are punching bags and the sort lying all over the place. Bruce is already there when the electronic doors slide quietly open. He doesn't seem to notice me though. "Hey." I say nonchalantly making myself known. He turns around and when he sees me a slight blush rises to his face. "Oh- hello there Horror." "So what are we doing today Doc?" Straight to business as per usual. "Oh well, I thought we'd start off with some simple breathing techniques to help regulate your BPM** (beats per minute)** is that okay?" I nod, sounds reasonable. Our first secession goes off without a hitch. We basically sat there on the mats the whole time. Bruce would demonstrate a technique, and I would mimic him. Simple. After an hour the class comes to an end. "Well that's that. Try to remember these techniques whenever you feel threatened okay? It might help. Practice, alright?" I give a small smirk, showing that I will try my best, before Fury saunters in and Bruce is ushered out. "Hello there Patchy." I say monotonly, upping the fear factor just a little, showing him that, though I am part of his team, he is not yet forgiven.

"Horrifica. How did your first class go?" He intones. I resist the urge to frown. Why would Fury ask such an irrelevant question? "It went _fine_." "That's good, because your not done here yet." This time I can't help it, my irritation spikes and I can see Fury squirm uncomfortably. "What do you mean?" "Well Horrifica, you know how the more uh-physical-aspects of your powers are unrefined... We found you a... Tutor." Oh this _is_ rich. "Where in the world did you find a '_tutor_' with a mind strong enough to able to help train the other me?" I swear I see Fury smirk a little. "You'll see." And with that he leaves the room. Jerk. A minute or two later a man walks in. He has dark black hair that is slicked back to his head , piercing blue eyes and an air of self righteousness about him. Remember all that Bruce said about remembering to breath? That was all thrown out the window at that moment. I can feel myself ebbing away giving into my other side and then... I'm gone.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

I'm pushed into a large empty room by my brother, well mostly empty. The only one in here besides me is my supposed pupil. I watch curiously as the color red pools into her eyes and her demeanour becomes noticeably different. She stands straight as I walk over, squaring herself off with me, showing no fear to the man who tried to conquer the planet. Slowly the world around us melts, and I am in Asguard once again. _But how?_ I go to look at the girl once more, the unfamiliar feeling of panic rising up inside me, only to find my father standing unlovingly over me. "F-f-father?" I stutter. He scoffs. "Father? How could I ever be **YOUR** father? No, you, you are not worthy of my affection as _Thor_ is. You will never warrant my respect." Through my dread I manage to speak. "I will warrant your respect father I will! I'll make you proud! You'll see!" My Father raises his hand and next thing I know I'm on the ground, the warm sensation of blood trickles down my nose and over my lips, splattering mockingly onto the golden floor.

I stare unbelievingly at the blood, my whole body quaking in fear, never before has my Father raised a hand against me. I turn in time to see my mother gracefully walk over to stand by my Father, her dress shimmering in the low light of the throne room. "My darling, whatever are you doing? Up at this late hour?" Odin huffs. "This _whelp_ has dared crawled to our door, claiming to be _our_ Son." My Mother gives me a once over, in obvious distaste. "But this man looks nothing like our Thor, the poor thing must be confused. Dispose of **_IT_** quickly, if you must..." And with that my Mother traipses uncaringly away. My heart pounds, my father's hands enclose around my neck. "No Father no-" I manage to chase out, clawing desperately at his hands and suddenly I am falling again, of the bridge, except this time my brother wasn't starring down at me in concern.

I '_awake_' in the dark on the floor, face down, shivering in horror. Cold sweat runs down the length of my back as I struggle to remember what is going on. _I was in Asgard just a second ago, my Father he- but that never happened!_ "Weak." Says a voice from the darkness behind me, putting extra emphasis on the '_k_'. The shadows before me swirl and without a notice or a warning, the strange girl is in front of me. "_W-E-A-K_, weak!" She sighs boredly. I quickly regain my composure, forcing myself to stand and ignore the terror that's tingling in the back of my skull. I stand over her and sneer. "And who might you be?" The woman closes her blood red eyes in resentment. "Ah, the facade. I was hopping you'd be different, but I was clearly wrong. It always comes though, yours I must admit, is quite more impressive then the others. _Useless_, _useless_, _useless_... It will only stall the inevitable... I always get them... In the _end_." She tuts in a singsongy voice, the type of voice one might use if they were talking to a child. "_Shame, shame, shame..._" She says her thick carpet of black hair hanging unceremoniously in front of her face, hiding her eyes from view.

I take a deep shaky breath, trying to keep my calm and I try once again. "Who are you?" My voice quivers for a second. That _never_ happens. The girls head slowly rise, and I see her eyes are gone, and blood flows freely down her face. "I am the stuff of nightmares." Her face slowly deteriorates, becoming skeletal. " I _am_ fear." I watch in horror as she twists into a shady figure, tall and daunting. "I am the things that go bump in the night." My face pales as she undergoes many other, unmentionable and gruesome, transformations before coming back to her own form, a small bloody smirk playing on her lips. How could this small woman make me feel so so- _Inferior?!_ How could I let her manipulate me and make me feel fear? "Well who are you?!" I shout, infuriated. The woman looks surprised for a second, the horrors fading around her, and her smirk returning to normal. But her eyes are still red. She seems to think for a moment before continuing. "I have no name. The Other, _SHE_, has a name. But I don't. They call her Horror. But I am not Horror. But you may call me Havoc."

**Sorry this is so crappy and it took forever and it's horrible I'm sorry! I'm not going to make an excuse because I don't reallly think I have one some I'm just gonna shut up and post this!**

**-Protagonist Of Life**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people, you know the drill. Never have I owned or will I ever own the Avengers. Get used to it. Now, on with the show!**

**Loki's POV**

The word hung in the air, like a long forgotten echo. Havoc. The name the girl has chosen for herself. She waits expectantly in front of me, arms hanging limp at her sides, and sadistic grin plastered to her face and blood slipping slowly down her chin. My heart rate spikes, from fear or for some other unknown reason. I close my eyes, and swallow, taking a deep breath, before opening my eyes and staring into her dark red pools. "Havoc. How..._charming_." My voice dripping with disdain. "You are no better then that mindless beast who plays man." The woman's pupils dilate, and if I didn't know any better I would believe I might have struck a nerve. _Good_.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. Did I offend you?" I sneer, feeling more confident with every syllable. "I can make you feel pain Laufeyson. Much more pain then you've ever known. More pain then the torture your ,_loving_, father doled out in those deep tunnels, under what you called home." A wave of terror strikes me down again, and I'm losing ground, so I retaliate. "_Please_. You act as though you know what you are doing but you know nothing. You dare threaten a god? You should be glad I do not smite you where you stand." The newly christened 'Havoc', glares at me through veiled eyes, sending chills down along my spine, and giving me a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, making me instantly regret everything I said.

"So this is the game you want to play? You'd better be prepared to lose, because your going down." And in an instant all the pain I have endured over my life span came crashing down on me, and I let out a series of bloodcurdling screams, before crashing to the ground, writhing in unimaginable agony. Through blurry eyes, I watch as that women sighs, my screams of pain music to her ears, before promptly being tranquilized by SHEILD agents. The moment the falls, my pain begins to ebb away. The women smiles faintly in her sleep, like she's having a good dream. And as I myself slowly slip into unconsciousness I can't help but think that when I'm around this women I'm always going to have to be on my toes.

**Well there you have it folks, short and to the point. Sorry it's taking so long for this story to take off, but honestly I had the stomach flu for a bit so I was to busy barfing to actually write, and then there was Christmas and that's hectic enough in itself so... PEACE!**

**-Protagonist Of Life**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Avenger are not mine.**

**Horror's POV**

It has been two days since... The _incident_ and I have not seen Loki since. I have been cooped up in my room as I refuse to see anyone. She just won't shut up! She being my other side of course, and I'm afraid that if anybody comes near me it'll set her off. She keeps nagging in the back of my head saying things like : "_Hurry, while no one's here, lets find Laufeyson so we can kill him._" Or " _You know who would be fun to torture today? Laufeyson!_" She makes want to bang my head off the wall with her insistent rambling and plotting. '_You may stop calling me 'she' now you know. I'm here just as much as you are so you might as well use my given name._' I stare blankly at the wall in front of me. "You have a name?" I ask the other me mockingly. '_ I do. And I would also like you to acknowledge that I am not 'the other you' as you would put it. I am a completely different entity._' She growls maliciously. I roll my eyes. "You can't intimidate me. We share the same body you dimwit." Choosing to ignore my statement she continues. '_The names Havoc. Use it_.' Before at last leaving me to my own separate thoughts. I get up off my bed and amble out the door, my legs stiff from disuse. Having much to think about, I lower my fear output.

I wonder where everyone is? My question is answered when I pass by an open door to what seems to be a sort of commons room. Rogers is sitting on couch, talking to Hawkeye about some fighting technique or something, and Bruce and Stark are standing by a large table, filled with schematics. So, naturally being the social awkward and people hater I am. I stand awkwardly in the doorway. Until Stark notices me. "Adams!" He cries, waving over with his hand. "Hey." I monotone back as I walk over to join them. "So you've decided to stop being a hermit huh? I knew you'd come around eventu-_whaley_!" I raise an eyebrow. "What's with the bad whale joke Stark?" "Aww come on, you know you love it!" I clear my throat. "So what are you guys working on?" I ask, trying to glance at the papers. Stark quickly roles up the papers. "Oh you know, nothing really, these papers are just here to make us look like we're being useful." Liar. But I don't push it, I don't want Havoc to start bothering me. "Anyways... So just for the record what you did to Loki was pure genius!" I roll my eyes. "Ya, sorry about that Bruce, seems all that work went out the window. But uh-apparently that wasn't even me... So I don't think our training's gonna get very far..." "What do you mean it wasn't you?" Inquires the handsome scientist. Hey I'm not gonna deny it. He's not half bad.

"It was the other me." Stark roles his eyes, and the Doctor stares at him pointedly. "Ya, like the other guy right? That's still you." Getting frustrated, I place my hand over my eyes and huff. "No it was not 'still me'. She has a COMPLETELY different personality, and is annoying as fuck because she doesn't realize that she can't scare me. I swear if we didn't share the same body I would strangle her! I just spent the last two days listening to her constant ramblings, thinking I was finally loosing it and then out of no where she was all like: 'by the way, I'm a different person! Call me Havoc!' Before disappearing to what ever god forsaken corner of my fucking mind she has claimed as her own!" My chest rises and falls in anger, the room suddenly gone quiet after my mini-rant, I realized I had been yelling. Stark looks at Bruce with wide eyes. Bruce stares warily back. "To the lab?" He asks. "To the lab." Tony nods in agreement. "Come on Multiple Personality Disorder, your coming with us." He says, grabbing me by the arm before dragging me down the hall, up the elevator and into the lab.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

** Loki's POV**

My brother was at my bedside when I awake, looking concerned that I had been taken down by a small woman. Annoyed I shift in the hospital bed so that my back faces him, hoping that he will not have noticed that I have regained consciousness. I have no such luck. "Brother, you have awoken! Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" He asks hurriedly, his words rushed. I role my eyes. "I am fine. Now go away. That thing did not harm me, you are no longer needed. Leave." I say, nursing my regrettably wounded pride. Thor, deciding not to press any further, stands from where he sits, and walks from the room. Not without of course, sneaking a glance at me in concern. I count to five slowly, listening to my brother's footsteps retreat, before I throw back the covers and haul myself out of bed. Slipping on my shoes, which were left by my bedside, I creep from the infirmary, looking down the hall both ways to make sure the coast is clear before heading down the hall.

I was hoping I wouldn't bang into anybody. But sadly, karma is a bitch. I walk into none other then Agent Coulson himself. We step back from each other and square of hesitantly. I smirk confidently. " I thought I killed you." Coulson gives a small smirk of his own. "Well you thought wrong." I let out an exaggerated sigh. " People just don't die like they used too I suppose." And then try to walk nonchalantly around him, but am stopped by his arm. "I agree, why don't we go have a little discussion with Director Fury, seeming as how your _already_ out and about? Hmmm?" I scowl in disdain, but as much as I'd love too, re-killing this...annoying man in the middle of their fortress without my sceptre would be...unwise. A Thor-like thing to do really. I wave my arm out mockingly In front of us. "Shall we?" I question. "After you."

**Sorry, I was being a lazy butt guys and this did not get updated. Also, I couldn't help but bring Coulson back. He's badass.**

**Sincerely,**

**Protagonist Of Life.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This week is really hectic, what with exams and all but, I think imma give my mind a break from all this crazy-ness and write uh-this. **

**Disclaimer: Has the Avengers ever been mine? No. Will it ever be? Most likely not.**

**NOTE: thoughts with " " are thoughts by Horror. Thoughts with ' ' are thoughts by Havoc.**

**Horror's POV**

Well. I fine mess I've gotten myself into huh? I should have kept my mouth shut and I should have stayed low. But now, I'm sitting in a lab, strapped up to all sorts of wires and cables. I sigh dramatically. Damn you Tony. No, I'm not being tortured, been through that once, I don't much want to go through it again. I suppose it could count as a kind of torture, having to spend the rest of the day with the "Science Bros". I'm sitting in an uncomfortable plastic blue chair, wearing a ridiculous hat that looks like a colander with wires sticking out of the holes. Not to mention, I have Tony staring straight in my eyes, literally three inches away. Naturally I spike the fear up and he backs off. "Personal space, Stark." I growl. He raises his hands in defeat and goes to join Bruce at the control panel where they will take the readings.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Tony roles his eyes. "Weren't you listening the first two times." I look pointedly at him as if to say, obviously not. Bruce clears his throat to break up our little staring competition. "Yes well, that's ok. It'd be easier to listen if Tony wasn't such an ass." Stark lays a hand on his ark reactor. "You wound me Brucie. Right _here_." Now it's Bruce's turn to role his eyes. "Anyways, all we want you to do is too make contact with her, long enough so that we can catch the readings, and find out what the heck is going on in there. Alright?" Well... Since he asked nicely... I nod, showing that I'm ready. Tony's hands start flying across the keyboard setting up all sorts of codes and security measures before looking to Bruce. Bruce nods back. "Clear in, one,two three..." On three her flips the switch, causing electricity to crackle over my head gear. "... And we're live."

I close my eyes tight and try to start up some type of conversation with her in my head. "Hey you. What was it... Havoc? Ya. Havoc. I know you're still there, lurking somewhere you shouldn't be. Come on out. We need to talk." Nothing. "Come on out." Still nothing. "Are you chicken or what?" I feel a surge of annoyance from the back of my mind._ 'I am not... Chicken. It's impossible. Or have you forgotten.' _Replies Havoc, her voice coated in sickly sweet hatred. I inwardly role my eyes. "Whatever, so glad you could finally join us by the way. Where were you off to anyways?" I hear a sigh. _'You'd be surprised just how complex it is in here. Come on.' _"Wait. What?" I hear a low growl. '_Well are you coming or not? You asked where I go now I'm showing you.'_ Suddenly, I see a white light appear in front of me, shaped oddly like a door. I cannot open my eyes. Having no choice, I venture further, stepping through the rectangle and out into a... Pub?

It's dim and dank, and the air's thick with smoke. But it's completely abandoned. Mind you, it's a high class pub, the paint isn't peeling of the walls and the floors are swept. In fact, I'd say its immaculate. Not a single thing out of place. And on a bar stool sits... Me. But I now better its not me, it's her. It's Havoc. She's identical to me in every way, right down the the crack in my nail, but her eyes are red. She's sipping some sort of drink or another, an alcoholic one presumably. I sit next too her, while most others would be afraid,I am at complete ease. '_Something to drink?' _Asks Havoc. Being, surprisingly hospitable. She snorts. '_Surprisingly? Excuse me, but we share a body. I think we should at least be civil to each other.' _I raise an eyebrow, the concept of sharing a body and having set roommate be able to read your every thought, is not something you get used to easily. "Ya. I'll have that drink." She snaps her fingers and a drink identical to her's appears on the counter. I pick it up and take a gulp. "Alright. Spill."

'_Okay. We share a body and are two different entities.' _I role my eyes. "Evidently." She glares at me. '_Alright, alright no need to be rude. Anyways, since we have access to all the particularly nasty memories of anyone that comes our way, I have delved into quite a few in search to information. I have access to some you do not. Ones from the years you spent with SHEILD. Not the point though. Anyways, the scientist had some very interesting knowledge to give up. From what they gathered, we were meant to be twins._' She pauses letting the information sink in. Twins. Okay. '_But something went wrong, sometime during our Liane's gestation period, she came into contact with something that fused us, so to say as one._' Liane being our mother, but I have never referred to her as such, until she died. Another way I am different from my twin. _'I however, did not make verbal contact until a while ago as, I just did not deem you worth it.'_

"Thanks sis, feeling the love." Apparently taking me seriously she nods. '_Your welcome_.' She finishes, drinking the last bit of alcohol in her glass. '_Well, you must be off now. I'm bored and your... Friends... Think you've gone into a coma. And when you wake up please do something interesting. I'll be in touch._' And before I can answer I am shocked back into the real world. I stare around with wide eyes. Tony standing over me with a pail of water. My dark black hair drips into my face and I let go off my hold on my fear levels. And Stark runs, literally screaming behind off the control panels before I reign my powers in. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I scream, ripping the strainer-shaped helmet of my head. Peeking out from behind a laughing Bruce he says. "Your brain waves were off the charts. You wouldn't respond. We thought you passed out!" I glower. "And the best way to d that was by soaking me?!" Stark looks at the floor like a child being represented for a childish crime. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..." I clench my fists in fury. Then Tony gets this look on his face. Crap. "So what took you so long anyways? Did you meet her? What did she say? What did-" I interrupt. "That's for me to know and for you to find out Stark." I say, walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Asks Bruce. I turn around with a smirk. "I promised her I'd do something interesting."

**Loki's POV**

"So what am I here for exactly...?" I ask the one eyes man standing in front of me, glancing haphazardly at the not so dead undead man to his left. Clearly ignoring my question, Fury starts to talk. "What you had experienced two days ago was Horrorifica. You need to train her using your magic." I role my eyes and sigh. Though I am inwardly excited to learn more about this new piece in the game. "Even my brother could deduce that Captain Fury. Do try not to bore me." Fury looks like he's trying to keep his cool. He's frustrated. Good. "She is unstable and as dangerous, if not more dangerous, as the Hulk. My eyebrows furrow slightly. But why? What happened to her to make her this way. And more importantly how can I use this to my advantage?

Fury begun listing of conditions and responsibilities that I will have to agree to and undertake if I wish to remain on this Helicarrier. But truth be told, I didn't hear a word he said. Suddenly I feel a wave of chills rush down my spine and my stomach knots up in fear. I can see that the others can sense her coming too. The woman approaches. The doors fly open and in she walks, slowly, with her arms hanging limp at her sides, eyes closed. Then, her eyes fly open and we have no choice but to stare into those red pits, unable to look away. She steadily glides past Fury, who's hand lays shakily on his gun, she barely acknowledges a perspiring Coulson, and comes to a full halt in front of me. I stay calm, even though my heart rate has skyrocketed through he roof. Dread creeping over me. "Havoc?" I question. She responds by grabbing me by the arm, digging her long nails in deep and suddenly we're sinking into the shadows and melting into nothingness.

**W00T! W00T! Yay, that's finally done. Been watching a lot of Doctor Who of late, just got into the series. I'm almost a the end of season three. Man, I am completely obsessed with the episode Blink. Now I want a t-shirt that says keep calm and don't blink or the angels have the phone box.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-Protagonist Of Life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, that sudden outburst and the abandonment of my story was completely unnecessary. But now I'm back on the wagon and I know what's up! Just sayin Havoc and Horror are the only things I own.**

**Loki's POV**

It's dark, cold and miserable. I have no Idea where I am. Fuck.

**Havoc's POV**

After dropping Loki off in his new... Location, I reappeared back in the conference room. I hear a click, the sound of the safety on a gun being turned off, and when I turn around I am met by Fury and Coulson. Guns aimed... At my head. "Horrorifica! What did you do with Loki?!" Demands Captain One-eye. I roll my eyes lazily. "Havoc." Coulson raises an eyebrow. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Asks the Director. "It means, dear Nicholas, you are no longer addressing Horrorifica, you are speaking with Havoc, her better side." I feel a pang of annoyance in the back of my skull like a tiny dagger. '_I resent that!' Hollers Horror._ Whatever.

I make it appear as if blood is pouring from my eyes. Making the gunmen squirm in disgust. "Well then... Havoc. Bring Loki back." I flash them both a skeletal grimace before lunging forward, laughing. Two shots were fired, but I avoid both, shadow hopping out of the way. Slapping the gun from Fury's hands I glare at him in amusement. "_No_." I state simply, before vanishing back to my room.

**Sorry this is short, but it's just to get me back up on my feet, gotta stretch those writing muscles right? Sorry for my being stupid. And now, who do you think Horror should end up with AND should Havoc end up with the same person? TELL ME! **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm lazy,**

**-Protagonist Of Life.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dundunnaduuuuunnnnnn! Voila! Juste pour vous, une nouvelle chapitre! :D I own Havoc/Horror. I do NOT own a Lamborghini, a kagillion dollars or the Avengers.**

**Loki's POV**

I don't know how long I've been here, but nothing has changed from the moment I've arrived. It's always dark, cold and endless. The never ending symphony of screams and pleas for mercy lead me to one conclusion. I must be in Niflheim, or, _Viking hell_. At any minute I expect Nidhogg, a giant dragon, to swoop out of the inky blackness and gnaw, unforgivingly on my cadaver. I must be dead. So here I am, the great and powerful Loki, quaking in my armour that will not protect me when the time comes, chills of anticipation running down my spine. I here a giant creak and I jump, my breathe coming out in quick puffs of steam. A light appears, I close my eyes praying it will be quick.

"Loki?! What the HELL are you doing in the _**freezer**_?!" Bruce's voice breaks the barrier. Suddenly all the voices stop. I scramble to my feet, as he opens the freezer door wider. I am indeed in the lab's walk in freezer. "Bruce, what's going on? Wait is that Loki?! Is he crying?! AH HA HA! Oh I've gotta get a picture of this!" And that's Stark. I quickly hop out of the refrigerated system, brushing the ice off my cloak. "No I was not crying you _insolent_ mortal. I was merely sweating." The beast who pretends to be a man raises an eyebrow. "From your eyes?" I shift uncomfortably. "Yes." This only sends Stark into further fits of breathless laughter, at my expense. "This i-is so-soooo going on F-f-Facebook!" He exclaims. Bruce, feeling the laughter bubbling up inside him as well tries to keep a straight face as I he asks me what was I doing there in the first place. I respond in one word before I fly off into a rage. "Horrorifica."

**Well there you have it folks, short but sweet. I promise the next one will be longer! **

**-Happy Easter,**

**Protagonist Of Life.**


End file.
